


White Magic

by UnknownX



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: 当本转过身来，微笑着说出那个决定时，红发的少年以难以想象的速度冲到他面前，像树袋熊一样跳起来挂在男人身上。他看不清香克斯的表情，那家伙把整张脸埋到他的毛茸茸领子里面，声音中难掩颤抖。本揉了揉对方的头发，把怀里的身体又往上颠了一颠。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman





	White Magic

**Author's Note:**

> #本香#
> 
> （这是一句与正文无关的题外话。）大家万圣节快乐！
> 
> 瞎写，所有的一切都是编的。

01

本抱着双臂，冷眼瞧着少年把他小船的帆收起来。少年动作很麻利，时不时停下朝掌心吐口热气再跺跺脚，脸颊冻得通红，嘴里哼着小调，看起来一副快乐的样子。男人皱了皱眉，忍不住开口，“冰塞会毁掉你的船。”

“知道啦，知道啦。谢谢你的提醒。”少年头都不抬，四处观察后选定了位置，沉重的船锚穿过浮冰裂缝，直直陷入码头下方的海底。本清楚，再过上十几个小时，或是几天，降温会令海水封冻，到时候想要收回它，可就没那么容易了。或许他可以在这里多待一阵子，等到稍微暖和一点再离开？如果他的船到时候还完好无损的话……

寒风席卷而来，少年连忙按住他头上的草帽，帽子没被吹跑，倒是刮走了帽檐上积攒的薄薄积雪。本注意到他被帽子遮盖住的一头红发。什么人会在大雪天的北海戴草帽啊？

“你是来度假的么？”看到草帽，总会让人想起阳光，海滩，还有高大的棕榈树。可惜这家伙似乎选错了来的地方。

“我是来冒险的！”听到这话，本抬了抬眼睛。“喔。那你是从哪里过来的啊？”

“什么破问题，当然是从海上过来的啊。”少年整理着包裹，把它背在背上，抽空白了他一眼。本耸耸肩。照这么说的话，他真的很不简单。一个人，一艘小船，经历多变的气象，穿越辽阔的海域……

本看着少年料理好一切，撑身准备跳上岸。“等一下。”他从防风外套口袋里掏出一双手套，丢了过去。少年稳稳地接住了它。“谢了。”他朝年轻男人咧开一个巨大的笑容。怪傻的，本想，不过牙齿倒是挺白。

他向少年伸出了手。

02

香克斯跟在男人身后，心中有一百个问题。可寒风呼啸，逆风的两人连行走都困难，现在开口询问只会被灌一肚子冷气，于是他闭上了嘴。

男人裹着带毛领的外套，腰间别着长枪，雪地靴看起来圆滚滚的。他准备去打猎么？香克斯没有问。在这呼啸的朔风和深深的积雪中，有什么猎好打？

香克斯抬起手，碰了碰身前男人毛茸茸的领子，他还戴着手套，感受不到它应有的柔软触感。男人回过头看看他，什么都没有说。于是他把注意力放到路过的其他事物上，同时，他的思索一直停不下来。

香克斯自诩经历过不少，从宁静的海流到暴烈的飓风，从无风带航行再到浮冰区穿越，温暖的夏岛和寒冷的冬岛他都曾踏足，同奥罗杰克逊的前辈一起……后来变成了他一个人。

可眼前这副景象仿佛身处世界边缘，他从未见识过。这里的冬季似乎是漫长而难捱的，目之所及的一切都被白色覆盖。他听到呼啸的风声和冰原狼嚎，他闻到雪和针叶林的味道。

男人在一座小木屋前停下脚步，于是他也回过神来。

他们抖落身上的雪。男人掏出钥匙打开房门，招呼他进去，将寒风、雪花和野兽的嚎叫关在外面。男人点起壁炉的火，进屋时他就摘掉了帽子，香克斯注意到他有着鸦黑的长发，随意束在脑后。

“你想喝点什么？”

香克斯本来想回答他，只要是热的就行，什么都好。为什么它一说出口就变成了其他的话语？“酒，我要温热的麦酒。”

在这寒冷的天气，酒可以令人温暖。或许是因为屋里的气氛过于亲和舒适，又或许是因为他下意识地认为，无论如何，男人都会满足他的要求，纵容他的任性……？不知道为什么，但他就是这么觉得，毫无缘由。

男人回头看了他一眼，叹了口气，站起身来。他可能是在考虑未成年人饮酒的可行性。没有否定就是肯定了吧，香克斯挠挠脑袋。

少年的注意力很快被一道光亮吸引过去。房屋中央是一块独立的天井，天光从屋顶天窗直射进来。不必担心冰雪压垮屋顶，因为精心设计的屋面坡度存不住积雪；透过玻璃部分，能够看到飘荡的风雪和铅灰的云层。

地板是木质的镂空格栅，温热的水蒸气从地底蒸腾上来，在一旁摆放的盆栽叶子上凝结成水珠，这让它们看起来更加绿意盎然了。不可思议的景象，香克斯把手笼在格栅上方，感受着潮湿的冲力。他想象着，冰雪笼罩下，这座小屋的地基深处，热泉仍在汩汩流淌，永不止息。

男人递给他准备好的麦酒，又把一盘点心摆到他面前的桌上。香克斯捧住酒杯，触感滚烫，他的双手已经不再冰冷了——那酒并不是熟悉的味道，可为什么他会想起他的家乡？那里阳光明媚，墙面布满爬山虎和青苔，酒的口感从清冽到馥郁到甘甜，一应俱全。

他看着男人系上围裙，转身消失在厨房。处理食材的声音叮叮当当，香克斯把脸转向壁炉的火堆，等待着烤洋葱和烧肉的香气袭来。

03

本推开房门，走出木屋。冰冷的空气扑面而来，灌入肺部，也让他瞬间清醒了不少。他从口袋里掏出香烟点上，随后走向屋侧摆放器具的角落，抄起雪铲和扫把，开始每晚必不可少的清理工作。

生活在极寒之地的人们不可松懈。如果哪天夜里谁偷了懒，贪恋屋内的温暖，没能踏出门槛，清扫外面沉积的霜雪，那第二天清晨等待着他的，就很可能会是一扇无法推开的、同地面彻底冻实的大门。

本用力将雪铲尖锐的刃部砸向冰面。夜晚并不黑暗，积雪反射着月光，将四周的一切映照得明明白白。冰面发出清脆的咔嚓声响，本一面将碎块铲到旁边，一面想象着下方沉睡的冻土和坚硬的磐石。他的身体正立于其上，这让他动作沉稳。这样的感觉再好不过。

本刚刚把香克斯赶到被窝里去。那孩子同他经过一整天的长途跋涉，回来之后早就累得够呛——过去的那些日子里，他们曾全副武装，深入密林，也曾经历风雪，不得不露宿洞窟，那时他把他的外套脱下，披到另一个人的肩上。一切的一切，都是为了那个名为“冒险”的愿望。

本向香克斯道了晚安，少年闷闷地回应他，声音里有些疲倦。他的脑袋几乎完全埋进了被子，只能看见一点红色的发旋。本按掉电灯，替他掩好房门。

午夜零点在屋外铲雪——这是一种珍贵的勇气，是即便肌肉持续酸痛，寒风永不止息，也无法停下歇息的勇气。呼吸产生的水汽同香烟的白雾混合在一起，并非向上蒸腾，而是往下坠落的——冷空气令它们变得沉重。黑发的男人披雪带霜，只有当他肌腱僵直、血液寒冷，或是铲除掉一切他需要铲除的东西之后，他才会休息。

香克斯推开房门。他打了个哈欠，将周身沐浴在橘色温暖的阳光里。自从他到达此地，这样的天气前所未见，可刚醒不久的他并没有注意到。昨夜的雪已经停了。看到不远处背对他站着的高大男人，他伸了个懒腰，正准备开口唤他，关于新的一天新的出行计划，他得向他征求意见。

当本转过身来，微笑着说出那个决定时，红发的少年以难以想象的速度冲到他面前，像树袋熊一样跳起来挂在男人身上。他看不清香克斯的表情，那家伙把整张脸埋到他的毛茸茸领子里面，声音中难掩颤抖。本揉了揉对方的头发，把怀里的身体又往上颠了一颠。

04

雪下了整整一夜，雷德弗斯号平直甲板上的积雪早已深至脚踝。在这冰冷的白魔法下*，所有舵手、轮机长、木匠和厨师都变回了孩子。他们清扫着工作区域，同时也没忘了玩闹。打雪仗，在冰面上滑来滑去，把冻僵的双手塞到朋友的领子里。他们的欢笑声响彻云霄，连几海里外巡逻的船只都能听到。

香克斯在本凭栏远眺的身影后停下了脚步。他想象着，几十分钟前他的大副正有条不紊地向手下的船员们发布完指令，随后点起烟，把目光投向翻滚的波涛。他想象着，黑发的男人微笑着回应向他道的早安，看着打闹的手下也只是叹口气，把手里的烟在栏杆上按灭了。雪花落到铅灰色海面上后，几乎立即失去了踪迹。海水并没有大片封冻，这儿并不是北海那样的极寒地带。

手指下意识抚向后颈，果不其然空空如也。那顶草帽早已赠予他人。香克斯弯下腰，单手从甲板上抓起一捧雪，把那掬白色轻松揉捏成团。要做完美的雪球，你得有两只手才行*。不过，这么多年过去，他早已把单臂技巧磨炼得炉火纯青。百分之百的完美可能达不到……百分之九十九吧。

红发的男人坏笑着，蹑手蹑脚从身后靠近他的大副。他要打他个措手不及。

FIN

※标题和*处来自冰与火之歌卷四。


End file.
